


You're Not So Bad~

by TheYuriPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/F, Fluff, Rivals, mikannie - Freeform, my first time writing them, not sure if I did this right, they're still really gay, writing challenge, writing rivals is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriPrince/pseuds/TheYuriPrince
Summary: Fanfiction prompt: A fluffy rivals au involving Mikannie?





	You're Not So Bad~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Mikannie ;-; Omg. Please be gentle~

Mikasa didn't know why she insisted on going to this place. Was it because of the food? Nope. Although, it was actually pretty good. Was it because of the nice service? Definitely not. Which brought her to her last conclusion. It was the small blonde woman with the killer demeanor. No, seriously. Mikasa was convinced that the woman’s face was stuck like that. Every time she had taken her order, she was glaring. It kind of scared Mikasa at first, but now it just irritated her. And this wasn't the only thing that bothered her about the woman.

Even though she didn't know the woman’s name personally, Mikasa was pretty sure she wouldn't murder it so.. horrendously. On the receipts that were taped to takeout bags, or on the plastic cup of a drink, Mikasa’s name was always spelled wrong. She believed that the woman did it on purpose. How hard is it to spell ‘Mikasa’ ? She even spelled out for her once, and it ended up being something like Me-caw-sah or the worst pun she's ever heard, “mi casa es su casa”. She never told her to fix it either because that’d take longer than it did to get her food. Mikasa was  _ sure  _ the woman knew her name. And, she was going to get her to spell it right if it was the last thing she’d ever get to do. Well, not the last thing. But, her point had gotten across.

Walking into the restaurant named Annie’s for the third time this week, Mikasa scanned the familiar surroundings. Somehow, it had become a daily occurrence for her to come at least once a week. And, for a good reason. That reason was staring her right in the face, as she took a look over at the counter. The small, blonde, blue-eyed woman behind it, who was literally going to be the death of her. She was attractive, Mikasa would give her that. But, she was still currently glaring, and no amount of attraction would make her forget what she came for.

Quickly making her way to the counter, Mikasa was determined. She faced the woman directly, meeting her glare. “Hello. I’d like to place an order.” Mikasa said calmly, under the gaze of the other woman. There was a long pause before Mikasa seemed to get a reply.

“Okay. Go ahead.” That was all the response she needed as she started placing her order.

“I’d like the number 4, and a medium number 7.”  _ Now she has two chances to correctly spell my name. Maybe this time she’ll actually be a good worker, and give me what I want. I was given my name for a reason. So, why shouldn’t it be correctly spelled on the side of things? _

“What’s the name of the person making this order?” The woman asked, as she tapped away at the register. Mikasa swears she saw her smirk, and growls inwardly.

“My name is Mikasa. M-i-k-a-s-a is how it’s spelled. It has six letters, and shouldn’t be spelled any  _ other  _ way. Is that clear?” Mikasa knew she was being a little intense, but who’d want to be called something other than their name? She’d settle for a nickname, maybe. But, this woman didn’t even know her. And, she’s pretty sure that she wouldn’t want to know her either.

“That’ll be $6.47. Will that be all, Mikasa?” The woman asks, when she finishes ringing up the total. She’s back to her usual glare, but somehow it seems.. softer.

“Yes, that’ll be all. Thank you.” Mikasa began to pull out the exact change needed, realizing that she only had enough for the cheaper of the two. She’d forgotten most of her actual money on her dresser, cursing herself for making such a stupid mistake. She was so focused on getting here, that she left it on accident. Embarrassed, her face turns a dark shade of red. “Um, could you take off the food? I’ve kind of left my money elsewhere, so I can only pay for the drink.” Mikasa said quietly, her voice timid and quiet from the embarrassment. This was so unlike her, and she was sure even the worker could see it.

“So, the number 4, and a medium number 7? That’ll be $2.97.” The woman said softly herself, her usual glare gone.

Mikasa was now really confused. This woman heard her situation, and was going to let it slide. She couldn’t agree with that. Not after she had been so rude to her. Well, inside her head she had been. Had any slipped out?

“You’re just going to give me my food free of charge? Isn’t that against like, store rules or something? You could get fired, and I wouldn’t want it to be my fault. Especially since I’ve been kind of rude to you.”

The woman actually smiled for once, and Mikasa was caught off guard by it. Like, really caught off guard. She just stared at it, wondering if it was an illusion. “Don’t worry about it. I knew that it frustrated you when I spelled your name wrong. I could literally see the irritation on your face. But, I purposely mess up people’s names on their orders to see if they’ll say something to me. I’m inferring that most are too afraid because of my resting bitch face, but I can’t help it that I glare.” The woman demonstrated by wiping the smile from her face. It was like it was never there. “But, you actually said something to me about it. Multiple times, actually. So, I don’t mind about the food. Sometimes things happen, and I’m figuring that something happened to you?”

“I left my money on my dresser.” Mikasa whispered, looking directly at the other woman. 

“You think that’s bad? I left my keys inside my car this morning. I literally had to pick the lock of my own car. But, luckily my father thought me how to do things like that.” The woman shrugged, and Mikasa felt like regaining her voice. 

“Uh, thank you. May I ask your name so I know who to ask for when I come back with the money? And, there will be no buts. I’m paying you back.” Mikasa’s word was final, and the woman began to laugh. What was funny? 

“We’ll see about that. But, my name is Annie. Annie Leonhart. Nice to meet you, Mikasa.” Annie bit her lip to contain her laughter, as she looked at the surprised expression on Mikasa’s face.

“Annie? Like, the name of the restaurant? You’re the.. owner?” Mikasa’s eyes were wide, as she scanned Annie’s outfit. “Why are you dressed like a waitress then? Why not let one of the actual waitresses and waiters that you have working control the register? How are people supposed to know that you’re in a position much higher than they think? Oh my god.. I was rude to the manager of a restaurant.”

“Yes, like the name of the restaurant. I obviously own the restaurant if my name’s on it. How many Annies do you know around here? Also, that’s the point. They’re not supposed to know. I dress like this so they won’t. So, if they act a certain way, I’ll rough ‘em up.” Annie said, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Are-- are you joking? You’re not smiling. Are you going to rough me up?” Mikasa questioned, watching Annie carefully. 

“Who knows? Now.. how about I go and personally get your order? Hm?” Annie walked off, heading towards the back of the restaurant.

Mikasa waited quietly, taking the time to process what had happened in the last few minutes. “I guess she’s not so bad after all.” She whispered to herself, running her hand through her hair. “Annie..” She tested the name in her mouth, only to be startled when she got a reply. 

“Yes?” Annie had returned back to the counter already, with the bag of food in one hand, and the drink in the other. “You called me?”

Mikasa quickly shook her head, not expecting Annie to be back so soon. She had turned away from the counter only for a second, so she didn’t even see her approaching.

Annie smiled slightly, deciding to let the comment go for now. “Here’s your order. There’s no need to pay for the drink either. It’s on me. Let’s just say it’s because I like your face. When you’re the manager, you get to use excuses like that.” 

“Are you flirting with me?” Mikasa took the items, on instinct looking at the names written on the side.

“No, I’m not. A woman like myself can appreciate a nice face.” Annie said nonchalantly, propping her elbow on the counter to hold up her head.

“But, you wrote ‘Baekasa’ on the side of my cup.” Mikasa pointed out, a shit-eating grin starting to appear on her face.

“That doesn’t mean anything. I still messed your name up. Get irritated. Grrr.” Annie feigned a fake growl, weakly throwing up her hands like claws.

“You also wrote your number on the bag with a heart.” Mikasa was now back to her usual self completely, finding herself comfortable talking to Annie.

“So? Maybe I want an attractive woman named Mikasa to call my phone. Is that so wrong?” Annie rolled her eyes, totally content with her answer.

“Not at all, manager.” Mikasa grinned, deciding to eat in for some reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this cute? I kind of thought so T-T What did you think?


End file.
